1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an organic substrate antenna, and more particularly, to a high dielectric organic substrate antenna.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication technology is accomplished through electromagnetic wave radiation. The generation of electromagnetic waves is substantially a transformation process between an electric field and a magnetic field, so that energy is transferred in space in the form of a wave. The existence of an antenna provides an environment for the changing of the electric field, and the geometric shape of the antenna determines the oscillation space for the electric field. Generally speaking, materials capable of generating an antenna effect are mainly metals.
Due to the rapid development of wireless communication technology and semiconductor manufacturing processes in recent years, wireless communication has become an essential part of modern life. Meanwhile, the global communication market is accordingly highly developed. The wireless communication system includes a transceiver and an antenna. The antenna is used for electromagnetic energy conversion between the circuit and the air, and is an indispensable piece of basic equipment for communication systems. Current antenna design is focusing on miniaturization, structure simplification, and multi-band or broadband.
In antenna-related circuit design, sometimes the capacitor, inductor, or other passive components are used for circuit matching. However, with the trend of electronic products becoming light, thin, short, and small, the components for electronic products must also consider this trend in design.
An antenna structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,399 is an antenna with the multi-band resonance being achieved by a coupling capacitor with a winding structure, and the antenna is further disposed with a discrete capacitor for circuit matching. However, the installation of the discrete capacitor increases the cost, and the capacitance coupling magnitude of a coil for an ordinary substrate is limited.
As for an antenna structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,341, the antenna effect is enhanced by using a ferroelectric material, and discrete surface mount devices are used for the circuit matching. However, the manufacturing cost is increased by the ferroelectric embedment.
As for the conventional antenna design, since the capacitor is externally disposed, the assembly cost and material cost are unavoidably increased. Therefore, if the passive component, such as the capacitor, of the antenna is varied to be combined with the antenna in another form, the flexibility of the antenna design can be enhanced. Furthermore, at present, multi-band or broadband is the main direction of technological development of the antenna.